


Stay Stay Stay

by chelecheese



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Song Lyrics, fluffy as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 09:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelecheese/pseuds/chelecheese
Summary: A Buddie fic inspired by the Taylor Swift song Stay Stay Stay.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 117





	Stay Stay Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics are in asterisks. Lyrics & title obviously do not belong to me.

*I'm pretty sure we almost broke up last night  
I threw my phone across the room at you*

When Eddie woke up in the morning, he was unsurprised to find the bed was empty. Empty and cold. Last night’s fight with Buck came flooding back to him, it had been pretty ugly.  
—  
Buck had gotten home late, hadn’t been answering his phone, and his jeans were covered in dust. He’d looked like shit. 

“Evan! Where the fuck have you been?!”, Eddie bombarded the second Buck came in the door. “Eddie relax, I’m fine... my car.. not so much..” Buck said sheepishly, waiting for the inevitable blow up. “DID YOU GET INTO A CAR ACCIDENT BUCK?! WHY DIDN’T YOU CALL?!?!” Eddie’s face burned red and fear fueled rage flooded his eyes. Buck sighed, he knew he should have, but his phone had been ruined in the collision and honestly he hadn’t wanted to worry Eddie. 

“Look, it wasn’t a big deal okay? I was on the way home, and some lady rear ended me, which sent me into the guy in front of me, and the car is screwed up but I’m FINE”, Buck said matter of factly. “Dios Buck that’s not the point! If something happens you should call me, no matter what”, Eddie said exasperated.

“I didn’t want to worry you.”  
“That’s not your decision to make, if I worry I worry but we need to share everything!”  
“Oh like you shared the whole street fighting thing right?”  
“Don’t you dare-“  
“Some days it feels like you barely share anything at all Eddie, and I wait to come home before telling you something and I’m the bad guy?!”  
“FUCK YOU”  
“See? You can’t just tell me how you feel Eddie, you get mad and that’s the end of it!”   
“MAYBE I’D TALK TO YOU IF-“ Eddie cut himself off and threw his phone towards the bedroom door.   
“IF WHAT EDDIE?”  
“.. if I thought you deserved to hear it”, Eddie spit the words out like they were fire, but regretted them instantly. He knew he fucked up by the way Buck staggered back, like the words had hurt him physically. 

“If you can’t talk to me Eddie, then what are we doing here”, Buck asked, quiet and completely defeated. 

“I’m going to bed, I don’t care what the fuck you do”, Eddie said, turning to go towards his room, mumbling the word ‘asshole’ under his breath and picking up his now cracked phone.  
—  
‘Fuck’, Eddie thought. ‘I was the asshole’. Now Buck was probably gone, and he’d have to beg for forgiveness to get him back. Eddie thanked God Chris was at Abuela’s for the weekend, because it would be a long tough one if last night was any indication.

*I was expecting some dramatic turn away*

Eddie got out of bed and paused at the door. He figured Buck was gone, and he wondered what else Buck did to retaliate. Did he break stuff? Leave an angry note? ‘Oh God’, Eddie thought, had Buck packed up and left? He shakily reached out his hand and turned the doorknob, opening the door and looking out to the living room.

*But you stayed*

Eddie’s breath caught in his throat. Buck was there. Sleeping on the couch, holding a pillow in his arms where Eddie would usually be. Tears filled his eyes, he had thought for sure Buck would be gone. Everyone had left Eddie before. Everyone but Buck. 

He walked out and headed for the kitchen. He made a pot of coffee and started on some eggs. 

“Hey Eds”, a soft voice called out from the living room. “Hey Ev”, Eddie replied, turning to smile at Buck. “Want some breakfast?” 

Buck nodded and came into the kitchen, Eddie could tell his back hurt from the couch. He split the eggs on two plates and poured them both a mug of coffee. He added flavored creamer to Bucks, he knew Buck liked it that way. Once they were sat at the table, Eddie’s phone dinged. It was Abuela, she’d sent a picture of Chris having french toast for breakfast. Eddie showed the picture to Buck and he beamed. “Glad someone’s having having a good morning”, Buck laughed. Eddie smiled tentatively and noticed another text, this one from Maddie, which had come in last night. It was a link to an article, which he skimmed over quickly and laughed. “Did you tell Maddie we got into a fight”, Eddie asked, amused. “Yeah”, Buck sighed, “I had to use the laptop and email her because my phone broke in the wreck.”

“Wait”, Eddie said, eyebrows furrowing, “how did your phone break in a fender bender?” Buck laughed, “When I opened the door to get out, it fell and bounced into the next lane, where someone immediately ran it over. Wait - did Maddie say something to you?” 

*This morning I said we should talk about it  
'Cause I read you should never leave a fight unresolved*

“I got a link to a Cosmo article about conflict resolution in relationships”, Eddie could barely hold himself together.   
“Oh GOD”, Buck rolled his eyes and snorted, “I love her, but I HATE her.” Eddie laughed, but then his face fell serious. “Look, I think we do need to talk about last night. Even this article says so.” Buck smiled a little, then his face lit up with an idea. 

“One sec”, he shouted, sprinting away to a closet where he kept some stuff he hadn’t unpacked yet. 

*That's when you came in wearing a football helmet  
And said, "Okay, let's talk"*

When Buck reappeared in Eddie’s line of sight, he was pulling on what looked to be an old football helmet. He sat back down at the kitchen table and said, “Okay, let’s talk!” 

Eddie snorted, “you are the most ridiculous person I’ve ever met.”

*And I said  
Stay, stay, stay  
I've been loving you for quite some time, time, time  
You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad  
But I think that it's best if we both stay*

Buck grinned through the face mask at Eddie’s semi-insult. 

“But”, Eddie continued, “I love you.” Buck’s heart started beating practically out of his chest. “Look when I woke up this morning, I thought you’d be gone - but you stayed. I’m sorry I freaked out last night”, he said, moving chairs to sit next to Buck. “It scared me when you weren’t home and then when you told me you were in an accident I just - I just freaked out a little.” Eddie put his hand on Buck’s knee and hung his head. “I want us to tell each other everything, but it’s harder for me than it is for you, and when I thought you didn’t want to tell me something important...” Eddie trailed off. Buck took Eddie’s hand in his and squeezed gently before responding. “I’m sorry, I should have thought about that before I decided not to call, I should have thought about you, not just me”, he said softly. “I guess that’s my flaw, not considering other people the way I should.” 

Eddie laughed, “how many times have you laughed at me when I’m mad at you?” They both smiled and Eddie continued, “sometimes you don’t think about that stuff, and it makes you even more, well, you”, Eddie beamed at him. “You stayed, and I’m staying, and we’ll work everything out okay?” Buck nodded, smiling. “Now take that damn thing off so I can kiss you.”

*Before you, I'd only dated self indulgent takers  
Who took all of their problem out on me*

After breakfast Buck went to shower, and Eddie couldn’t help but compare this relationship to his past ones. Shannon was his longest, and most important, and she’d left the house after every fight, even the small ones. It really shouldn’t have surprised him when she left for good.

And the others? The other girls and guys he’d dated seemed to use Eddie as a punching bag, metaphorically that is. Like they needed someone to take out their issues on, and Eddie in turn took it and then took care of them. 

But Buck was different. He always made sure Eddie was okay, that he had what he needed, that he took care of himself, even when he didn’t want to. 

*But you carry my groceries and now I'm always laughing*

Buck always carried the groceries, always held the door, always left Eddie notes when he left the house. He never stopped joking, never stopped trying to made Eddie happy, even though Buck was all Eddie really needed to be happy. 

*I love you, because you have given me no choice but to  
Stay, stay, stay*

The thought occurred to Eddie that he would never leave Buck, that he probably couldn’t even if he’d wanted to. 

*You took the time to memorize me  
My fears, my hopes and dreams*

Eddie looked back at his texts with Buck. Ones where he reassured Eddie that things would be okay, ones where he made plans for their future, ones where he knew what Eddie was feeling before Eddie did. 

*I just like hanging out with you  
All the time*

He heard the shower turn off and he smiled when Buck walked out into the living room, hair still wet.

“So, now that we’re all good, what do you want to do today”, Buck asked, grinning at Eddie. “I don’t care”, Eddie said, placing a kiss on Buck’s forehead, “as long as we’re together.”

*All those times that you didn't leave*

Eddie’s mind wandered again to all the things he & Buck had been through.   
Every bad call, Buck was by his side.   
The tsunami? Buck saved Chris.   
Through the street fights? Buck pulled him through it, and never once left.   
Even when Buck was hurt or depressed he had Eddie’s back. He always stayed. 

*It's been occurring to me  
I'd like to hang out with you  
For my whole life*

Eddie decided right then and there he was buying a ring. And in his proposal, he’d tell Buck:   
*Stay  
And I'll be loving you for quite some time  
No one else is gonna love me when I get mad   
So I think that it's best if we both stay*


End file.
